I Have An Angel
by LovelessLady17
Summary: “I have my own angel, her name is Courtney.” NikkoxCourtney or Nito or whatever you wanna call them! I need a couple nickname for them! R&R! PLEASE! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!


Royce stepped forward, about 2 inches away from Courtney's face.

"You and I make beautiful music," Grabbing her arm roughly, Courtney had no time to think as his lips landed on hers. His lips tasted moist and lustful, hungry for more of her. As he let go for a second, Courtney screamed as loud as she could, but knew no one could hear, cause her mom was out on an errand and she had no dad.

"HELP!!!!" Her lips were claimed again, leaving her voice unusable.

(With Nikko, a little earlier)

Nikko walked by the trees near Courtney's house, thinking about what just happened and how his plan turned horribly wrong. As he was about six feet away from Courtney's house, someone was heard following him. Someone with high heels and stinky perfume.

Turning around, Nikko was shocked to see Tammi standing, waving happily. Her eyes sparkled deviously as she approached closer to him.

"Hi!" Her voice melted with fake enthusiasm, but she didn't care if he noticed.

"Uh, hi?" Nikko answered, confused and oblivious of her happy act.

"What ya doin'?" Nikko could tell that Tammi was stalling him from something. So of course, he gave her the attitude.

"None of your business." Tammi scowled as she glared at him malevolently.

"Well, I have something special for you!" Her happy act came back full force, causing Nikko to become more suspicious.

"What?"

"Well," Tammi began, "You get to sing with Ta-Da!!" Scoffing, Nikko began his walk to Court's, but was stopped By Tammi, her eyes shining mischievously.

"Slow down, this is your big break! I mean, you can help us win and you can be better than those losers! And, well, you so hot!" Tammi ended, stepping closer to Nikko, attempting to kiss him.

Suddenly, a scream echoed out of no where.

_"HELP!!!!"_

Nikko recognized the voice. It was Courtney! Pushing Tammi away he darted to her house, but didn't expect what he saw. Courtney and Royce were kissing. But unknown to him, tears were falling from her eyes.

(With Courtney)

No, Courtney thought, trying to push Royce off. Tears of desperation poured from her eyes.

"Courtney?" Royce pulled back, causing Courtney to fall to the ground. He wiped his lips as though he hated the forceful kiss (THAT HE FORCED!!). Courtney stared as Nikko stepped forward, shock and anger in his eyes. But as he glanced at her, he noticed a bruise forming on her forearm and tears covering her cheeks. His eyes softened, but turned to stone as he glared venomously at Royce.

Cowering in fear, Royce took off before Nikko could do any harm (But I SOOOO thought he should've kicked Royce's ass before leaving. Sorry Courtney comes first!).

Sighing, Nikko approached Courtney, kneeling down to pull her into his arms. Sobs racked her body as Courtney wept on his shoulder. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were red.

"Shh, it's okay Court," Nikko whispered as her sobs lightened. Soon they stopped completely, but her body still trembled silently. Pulling her closer to his chest, Nikko sat his head softly on hers, whispering soothing words.

As the night passed, Courtney moved her head to look Nikko in the eye, searching for any source of anger, but none was there. Just happiness and worry. And if she listened carefully as she laid her head near his heart, she could hear it thumping gently.

"Courtney?" Nikko asked tenderly, waiting for some sort of response to come out of her, but settled for a "hmm?".

"Are you okay now?" Nodding, Courtney broke out of his arms reluctantly and stared him in the eye. Nothing but silence was around them, like god waiting for them to kiss or something. And that's what they did.

Nikko leaned and kissed Courtney's lips gently, lingering for about ten seconds, being gentle to her slightly swollen lips. Hesitantly, Courtney began kissing back, wrapping her weak arms around his neck. And as on cue, thousands of shooting stars lit up the sky, like the gods cheering happily. Pulling back slowly, Nikko pulled Courtney into his arms again and they remained there, watching the gift from god shine up the sky.

"Like beautiful angels dancing around the sky, that's what my mom used to say when some shooting star appeared when I was little," Courtney giggle at the memory of her and her mother gazing at the "angels".

But what Nikko said made a smile spread on her face.

"I have my own angel, her name is Courtney." Kissing his cheek, they stayed there for the rest of the night. Well, until Courtney's mom came home, finding them asleep in each other's arms. Chuckling under her breath, she grabbed a blanket from inside and wrapped it around them, leaving them to dream together. Smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

* * *

Hope ya liked it! I like it! And I can't spell today!!! haha!!! Anyway...REVIEW!!!! I'm dieing to hear what you think about it. P.S. I HATE ROYCE SO DON'T GET MAD A ME!!! THIS WAS SPECIFICALLY FOR COURTNEY AND NIKKO!!! NITO!!! Ok I need a couple name for them so send me one!!!!! And since I'm an artist too, I'll try to post pics of them that I drew onto my site and just other pics I found on the internet. The URL is on my profile!!! AND VOTE FOR WHO YOU LIFE BETTER ON MY POLL!!!!! :D:D:D


End file.
